Orokin Derelict
| connections = None | boss = Lephantis }} The Orokin Derelict is a location and tileset similar to Orokin Void. To access, single-use keys must first be crafted (Buy the BP at the Market, under Equipment). The Nav Coordinates can be found in storage containers and lockers on all missions (including the Orokin Void missions). In the Orokin Derelict tileset, Golem Nav Coordinates can be found. They are one of the components needed to craft Orokin Derelict Assassination keys to access the Lephantis boss. Additionally, this is the only location to drop Mutagen Samples since Update 10. You will encounter standard Infested units around level 20-30, rather than Corrupted units (which are usually enemies found in the Orokin Void). Derelicts have the greatest chance of Corpus and Grineer incursions, and with the appropriate incursion and death mark the Grustrag Three may also appear. The Derelict Enemies Expected= |-|Environment= |-|Mission Types= |-|Orokin Vaults= |-|Rewards= |-|Secrets= Despite the extinguishing of its orokin features, the derelict still holds the secrets of its past. Decayed versions of the parkour courses withstand with even greater secrets (note that these aren't usually found on the minimap and are often hidden behind red-lit doors) and somehow their locks still seem to be functional whether obvious or not. Parkour courses in Derelict missions tend to have less of a chance of dropping mods compared to their Void counterparts, however. Other information Farming Tips For Navs= * M Prime on Mercury is a very good location to farm these. The enemies are very low level, so basically any loadout will do. When looting all the containers you will get around 5 Nav Coordinates on average. * The usage of Master Thief and Thief's Wit can drastically improve the amount of Coordinates you find. * Especially when trying to go for Golem Nav Coordinates, Master Thief is recommended, increasing the amount of void lockers you can open. Otherwise, these are harder to find due to the Void not having that many unlockable lockers and smashable containers (if you overlook secret rooms). * Enemies will get damaged by the electric traps, so consider holding up close to one in survival so enemies will need to walk over it in order to get to you, weakening/killing them before they get to you. This allows for easier survival and does not significantly increase the danger of your loot gathering (you can run over to get the drops and get back out fairly fast before you take too much damage or else using vacuum from Carrier). |-|Bugs= * This tile set can regularly cause the game to crash, even without enemies present. A current solution found by the community is to disable DirectX 11 in Warframe's launcher options. However, disabling DirectX 11 will also cause other issues, such as Ember's Overheat to render your Warframe invisible for the duration or for certain types of Syandanas to appear invisible as well. * Upon completion of Void Exterminate missions, the host's Warframe will not show in the background of the planet menu, and the menu for the arsenal is changed and no longer works, the only solution is to exit Warframe and start the game again. (Needs further testing) |-|Trivia= *The introduction of this tileset was foreshadowed by the occasional appearance of the Derelict Extraction point at the end of Void missions prior to Update 10, along with its characteristic optimization problems. *Although the Orokin Void tiles are in towers and the Derelict tiles are in a vessel which should be physically smaller, some of the Derelict-only rooms match or exceed the size of the largest Void rooms. * Enemy units were changed from levels 30-40 to levels 20-30 with Update 11. *As of Update 11.5 the Orokin Derelicts now has a Drop Table, taking some of the loot out of the Orokin Void. **Needs confirmation if it takes the loot out of the Void or if it's another place to drop the Blueprints. |-|Media= OrokinVault.jpg|Orokin Vault Hint: Always check inconspicuous protrusions on the MAP Dragon_Vault_Door.jpg|Door to Dragon Vault inside Orokin Derelict. m32FDbc.jpg|Orokin Vaults Promo 2013-09-17 00011.jpg|A laser trap that survived the Infestation 2013-09-17 00017.jpg|Lightning Gates (Caution: These gates will kill you instantly on contact and can repeatedly insta-kill you on revive. If you are killed by one, make sure to time your revive properly) 2013-09-17 00023.jpg|Electrified water 2013-09-17 00004.jpg 2013-09-17 00006.jpg 2013-09-17 00008.jpg 2013-09-17 00009.jpg 2013-09-17 00013.jpg 2013-09-17 00014.jpg 2013-09-17 00015.jpg 2013-09-17 00018.jpg 2013-09-17 00019.jpg 2013-09-17 00020.jpg 2013-09-17 00021.jpg 2013-09-17 00024.jpg 2013-09-17 00025.jpg 2013-09-20 00004.jpg 2013-09-20 00003.jpg 2013-09-20 00002.jpg 2013-09-20 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00002.jpg 2013-09-17 00025.jpg 2013-09-20 00019.jpg 2013-09-20 00020.jpg 2013-09-23_00001.jpg|A well-stocked Loot Chamber (not its own room) ru:Руины_Орокин References Category:Derelict Category:Tile Sets